Full Moon
by Reed314
Summary: When Hermione and her partner Clare are transfered to England to work as Aurors everyone frecks when they find out that Clare is a half vampire or a daywalker. And the person that has the most problum with this is Ginny becuase Harry is falling for her.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Prolog

After graduation Hermione went to New York to become an Auror when she heard that they had a great program and she needed to get away from the whole Harry and Ginny romance thing. She thought she was going to be sick.

After training she was partnered up with Clare Walker who had lost her last partner in a mission they were on. She was a half vampire but a born one. She was also a day walker and they quickly grew to become the best of friends.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all became Aurors and Ginny and Harry are dating and they are also partners.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

I continued unpacking boxes as Clare laid on my bed playing with a ancient pendent that she had gotten a long time ago. She was such a child at sometimes but then again she had wisdom that I had never seen before. She was immature but at the same time she was mature; as strange as that sounds that is just the way Clare Walker works.

I had been partners with Clare for a year now and we were being transferred to the England Ministry of Magic because Clare was one of the best Aurors around and she was needed so they agreed to transfer us both back to my home. Once again I would be with my two best friends and Ginny, oh joy. This was going to be interesting when they find out that my almost sister was a half vampire.

"Tell me again why I took this stupid job?" Clare asked in her beautiful velvet voice.

"Because I asked you to" I answered without looking up. Her black raven Zero flew in through the open window with a package and I was quick to shut the window because of the freezing temperatures outside.

"Well hello my little friend." Clare said as she slipped her pendent over her almost black brown hair so it rested in it's place around her neck.

"What is it?" I asked as she began to open a package.

"Happy birthday!" She said as she handed me a small box that looked like it was thousands of years old. My birthday had been two days ago but Clare had told me that she was working on my gift. I took the box and opened it. I gasped when I saw the ruby ring with a note inside. I took the note out and read it.

_Hermione, I consider you my sister so I am giving you this ring. I belonged to my real sister. She wasn't a vampire so she died when I was very young. This ring is over four thousand years old and is worth a fortune I hope that you love it like she did. And happy birthday once again. Clare_

"Clare you're the best sister in the whole world!" I shouted as I hugged Clare. Although Clare was over a thousand years old she only looked like she was 19 or so; the magic of vampires.

Clare had convinced me that we should a plane to England. She told me that she had always wanted to be on one and me being the push over I am agreed to her request. So there we were; sitting on a plane flying high in the sky with me clenching to me chair as Clare watched me with and amused smirk. I eventuly fell asleep as Clare watched out the window at the full moon. There was something about her and the moon. I wasn't quite sure what it was though. She had told everything but her past. She said it was to horrifying for me to know and Clare wasn't spooked easily.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Clare deep in thought. I looked around and saw that we were about to land so I embraced myself and we landed safely. Clare remained deep in thought as we got of the plane and began to look for Mr. Weasley who was letting us stay with them until we got everything arranged with our apartment.

I sighed for what could have been the ninth time since I got of the plane as men make cat calls and were checking Clare out. She was completely aware and every one of the men had fallen flat on their faces. Another thing I loved about Clare.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron's voice. I turned to see Harry Potter and the entire Weasley clan standing there waiting for us. I ran to hug everyone and I looked back to see that Clare had disappeared.

"Ah great! I let her out of my sight of one second and she disappears on me! I swear as much as I love her I could strangle her sometime!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh shut up Hermione." Clare's voice said as she walked out of the crowd. Her eyes looked so different. They had changed from the royal purple to a very very light blue and she seemed to be searching for something. I had never seen her like this before.

"Clare is everything alright?" I asked as I felt her forehead to find it icy cold. The contact with my skin seemed to bring her back to life and she shook her head and her eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry Mione, I just thought I smelt something." She said with a goofy smile. I sighed and slapped her in the back of the head. She was much shorter then me so it was rather easy. She glared at me and I smiled in return. "Watch it witch!" She growled. I smiled again before turning to the group behind us.

"Everyone I would like you to met my best friend, partner, and sister Clare Walker." I said as I put and arm around her. She glared at me before she smiled. "Clare this is Molly, Author, Bill, Charlie, Fred, Gorge, Ron, and Weasley and this is Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Her goofy side had now left and she had gone vampire on me; fun.

"So you're the girl we've heard so much about. You are much prettier in person." Fred said as he flirted with Clare. It was a matter of second before Fred was flat on his face and I was glaring at Clare.

Clear smiled as she walked off to get her bag.

"How did she do that?" Harry asked as I shook me head.

"I'll tell you at dinner." I said as I walked off to get my stuff.

We were going to have a lot of explaining to do and I was afraid how they would take it.

_**Next chapter: How will everyone react when they find out that Clare is a vampire and how will Clare take it? What is up with the full moon and why is Clare in deep thought all the time? Read to find out what happens. **_


End file.
